twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Eclipse (film)
The Eclipse film. Wow. I'm really excited that it going to be aired around June 2010. I feel upset since Chris Weitz isn't going to direct the third film. David Slade will be the one, filming the third sequel of Eclipse.-Spenpiano 14:18, 1 June 2009 (UTC) I wonder what new characters might appear in the film. Leah Clearwater might appear in the third film since she never appeared in the second. Weird. Her first appearance was really in New Moon. But maybe Chris Weitz didn't have time to find more actors and actresses to play the characters in the second film. I wonder which actress might play the character Leah Clearwater. The actress that I voted to pick was Camilla Belle. I hope that Camilla Belle will audition to play the role of Leah Clearwater. Well, will see what will happen in the future.--Spenpiano 14:18, 1 June 2009 (UTC) sorry, i didn't know it was... ♥Luna/Bella♥ I can't wait!!! I don't know why, but something tells me this movie is going to better than the previous movies in the saga!!! I've already watched the two trailers and the scene where Edward and Jacob fight over Bella and I simply can't believe that we're only 37 days far from its release!!! -laura jennifer- i totaly agreee There are several specific scenes I wish to see: the proposal, Rose's memory, Jasper's memory, the kiss between Bella and Jacob, the final battle and the party scene!!! Many people say that if we search now trailers and short videos we will not be so excited when we watch the movie for real! But I do not agree! And after all, there are not so many videos and pictures ... It's going to be great! ALISS ROSE hey my name is laura jennifer and i am as excited as you are IT WAS ANAZING! :) The Eclipse Movie The Eclipse Movie looks like there is a lot of action in the movie. I have not seen the movie yet because I went to Vancouver, Canada for a vacation to visit my cousin's. I still want to see the movie because of the new characters like Leah Clearwater ( J ulie Jones) and like some of the old characters like Bella Swan (Kristen (UTC)Teamjacobfor321 =)Teamjacobfor321 17:51, July 13, 2010 (UTC)Stewart), Jacob Black (Taylor Lautner), and so many more! I want to see the movie and love it at the same time because when I see a lot of action, it gets so exciting! Teamjacobfor321 17:51, July 13, 2010 I<3 Jacob and i squeal everytime i see Jacob(Taylor Lautner) without his shirt..im a Team Jacob^^ It was an AMAZING movie and i amost screamed taylor lautner had his shirt off almost the entire movie and he on.y had it on about 2 times.~Fang~ 01:44, July 21, 2010 (UTC) I've Seen it 20 times and i love it so much!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! team bella,demetri and riley 4 eva and eva!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Robert slipped Did anyone notice that Rob's accent slipped for a split second when he said "I know you could protect her."? I noticed it first thing I saw the movie. Quite impressive imitation, though. It's not easy keeping up the American accent. Charmed-Jay 11:18, August 4, 2010 (UTC) I liked the movie very much and I think the summary on the Eclips page of this wiki is very good.